1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a beach cleaner for collecting various kinds of litter scattered in sand ground such as bathing beach.
2. Description of Background Art
As such a beach cleaner, there is known a device including a frame, a scraper, and a mesh member. The frame is constituted by a plurality of longitudinal members each extending along a direction of traveling and a plurality of transverse members each extending in a transverse direction or substantially perpendicularly to the longitudinal members. The scraper is disposed in a front portion of the frame, and the mesh member is disposed in a rear portion of the frame. While the beach cleaner is traveling over a surface of sand ground by being towed by a towing vehicle with the scraper being partially sunk in the sand, litter of relatively small size are churned up along with sand so that the litter and sand churned up are captured and deposited in the mesh member. See JP-A No. 2002-356827, for instance.
In the thus constructed beach cleaner, the mesh member is detachably attachable to the frame, and selected from a plurality of kinds with different mesh sizes, depending on the conditions of the sand and litter.
However, it is anticipated that a fine mesh member undesirably tends to inhibit the scraped sand from falling therethrough, while a rough mesh member undesirably allows the litter to fall therethrough. There is a demand for removing this drawback.